


Yes, My Queen

by idontevenknowugh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Large Cock, Multi, Non-Sexual Submission, Rough Oral Sex, Soriel, Submission, Tori's kinda demanding, Voyeurism, dubcon, kemonomimi skeletons, snailpuff, the boys are hyenas, tori is an oryx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Red finds Toriel. Toriel invites herself over. Edge gets to deal with some uncomfortable desires. Everyone has a good time in the end.





	Yes, My Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[vore/dolcett] When Dinner Fights Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657105) by [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny). 



> A commission from Lyco ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny)|[Twitter](https://twitter.com/lycovore)|PiFo) based on their fic. Warnings if you click through, vore. They wanted the boys to get wrecked by Toriel, which I was all too happy to write. <3 Thank you, sweetie!

Red wasn't avoiding going home. He was kind of meandering through the woods, and if he happened to find a nice nap spot with good light, who would he be to turn it down. His tail wagged slightly at the thought of a nice, cozy snooze.  
  
He was daydreaming about dreaming hard enough that he almost didn't notice that he wasn't alone anymore. When some movement did catch his eyelights, he jumped, letting out a little giggle. Curious, he started to follow the monster through the woods. He got his first good glimpse of her as she stopped in a clearing to sniff the air. Her tan fur with dark brown stripes was stunning, but the long horns and purple robes held his attention. Of all the monsters to be stalking. She continued on, so Red continued after her. His curiosity strong enough to overcome his laziness.  
  
“Knock knock,” She called out after they had been walking for a little while.  
  
“Who’s there?” Red replied automatically. His ears flicked down as he realized he had just given himself away.  
  
“Why are you skel-king after me?” She asked a little too cheerfully, rather than finishing the joke. Red snickered at the pun, but his ears flattened fully.  
  
“Knock knock?” he replied. She paused mid-stride, and he heard a soft laugh.  
  
“Who’s there?”  
  
“Tibia.”  
  
“Tibia who?”  
  
“Tibia friend…” Red said, darting to the side as quickly as he could. With a great big grunt he raced forward and leapt at her. She made a startled gasp and snatched Red right out of the air. He was stuck, hanging by his jacket hood. He swayed slightly before slumping into it. The position was undignified—not that he cared all that much— and, more importantly, inconvenient. He couldn't reach the ground, or her. His tail tucked up between his legs anxiously.  
  
“Now, that wasn't very friendly,” she scolded, shaking him. Red whimpered and hung his skull. He couldn't even bring himself to summon attacks against her. When he didn't reply, she sighed and gave him one more shake before dropping him back down to the snow.  
  
Instinct drove Red to scramble away from her. He didn't get far before stopping to look back. He'd been scared, but there had also been something exhilarating about being snatched up by the Queen.  
  
He wavered for a moment before he hesitantly crept back to her. Queen Toriel turned sharp red eyes on him. She was tall, a fact that got all the more apparent as he approached her slowly. His skull had to keep tilting back in order to maintain eye contact.  
  
“Oh, but you are cute,” she murmured, her expression softening slightly. She reached out a hand towards him. Red hunched and tilted his skull to the side, exposing his neck to her. She ran the back of one finger along the bottom edge of his mandible, acknowledging the gesture. Warmth started to work its way into Red’s soul.  
  
“I might just have to take you home with me.”  
  
Red tensed. His first inclination was to press up against her leg and follow her anywhere. However, he couldn't just leave Edge. His concern for his brother cut through the warm, hazy feelings he was getting.  
  
“I can't,” he whimpered. Queen Toriel’s gaze sharpened again, and he held his neck out to her again. “I have a brother…I can't just leave.” Red wasn't quite sure that telling her about Edge was a great idea, but it was too late. He had automatically given her the information.  
  
“A brother…” she mused, and stroked his mandible again. Red sighed gratefully. At the same time, her hand was in a prime spot to grab his neck. She could snap it like a twig. He trembled with fear…mostly fear.  
  
Toriel’s horns swung to the side as she tilted her head. Her hand kept moving, petting along the mandible and then along the back of his skull. She looked lost in thought, so Red stayed put. He wasn't sure what she would do if he startled her.  
  
“We should go meet this brother of yours,” Toriel said after a moment. “Yes, I think I’d like to meet him very much.”  
  
Red anxiously shifted back and forth between his legs. He wasn't sure that taking her to Edge was safe.  
  
“I… I don't know…” he said softly, almost hoping she wouldn't hear. Her large, spade-shaped ear flapped.  
  
“Take me,” she purred, tilting Red’s skull up to look at her. He did, taking in her twitching snout and attentive gaze, but his eyelights were quickly drawn to the horns, long, perfectly straight, and wickedly pointed. They added another three feet to her already impressive height. “Just to meet him,” she added with a little smirk. Red’s knees almost went out at that smirk, and his willpower crumbled. He nodded against her hand.  
  
Toriel stood straight and gestured for him to lead the way. Red did, laughing nervously as he wondered what the hell Edge was going to say.  
——  
“Are you sure about the orange juice?” Honey asked, his legs kicking absently against the silverware drawer. His ears dipped back slightly, making him look worried. He had no reason to be worried. Edge’s knowledge of flavors was unparalleled.  
  
“Of course. Citrus will really brighten it up,” Edge announced as he mixed a cup of the liquid into the tomato sauce. Honey made a noncommittal noise and nibbled on a stray parsley leaf.  
  
Edge went about assembling the lasagna, alternating between the pasta, cheese, and sauce. The muffled sound of the tv floated to them from the living room. The last time Edge had checked on him, Blueberry had been curled up in a tight circle on the couch, watching. He still got nervous around dinner time.  
  
“I'm home,” Red announced suddenly, and loudly. Edge and Honey jumped and exchanged a glance. That was not how Red normally talked, loud was Edge’s thing. They could hear a nervous giggle following the words. “And I brought a guest, so I hope you're alone,” he added, the last word dripping with suggestive emphasis. Edge’s ears leaned back at the very idea before he processed the rest. Red brought a guest, and one that couldn't see Honey and Blueberry. Was it the foxes?  
  
Panicking, Edge snatched Honey up and quickly stuffed him in the silverware drawer. The bunny yelped. He said something after the drawer snapped shut, but Edge couldn't hear him through the wood. He needed to get to Blueberry, and fast. Edge rushed out to the living room to find the couch already empty, just a faint impression in the cushion where Blueberry had been.  
  
There was a loud clack from the direction of the front door. Edge spun, ready to attack if Red was in danger. His brother was holding the door open for his ‘guest’. Said monster was leaning forward to get her horns past the doorway before entering. Edge didn't exactly relax at the realization of just who Red had brought over. What had he been thinking?  
  
“Your highness,” Edge greeted her as she straightened. The tips of her horns just barely brushed the ceiling as she took a few steps forward. Queen Toriel smiled at him, and then down at Red, who had closed the door and was now hovering uncomfortably close to the Queen’s left leg.  
  
“How polite,” she commented, “and I can see the resemblance. Thank you for bringing me.” Red whined and tilted his skull in submission. Edge was all for respecting the crown, but that was a little much, wasn't it?  
  
“To what do we owe the pleasure?” Edge asked, more interested in saying goodbye to the Queen than any pleasantries. Queen Toriel looked over at him with a sly smile.  
  
“I met Red out in the woods…and when he mentioned he had a brother, I just had to meet you.”  
  
Edge had no idea what Red could have done to catch the interest of the Queen, but this was an opportunity. Despite the risk of her being here, getting acquainted with the Queen would benefit them. He glanced at the kitchen guiltily.  
  
“Well, it is very nice to meet you,” Edge inclined his skull respectfully. “I would enjoy talking to you at some other time. I was just about to put dinner in the oven…” he hoped she got the hint.  
  
Queen Toriel was absently running her hand along Red’s skull, right between his ears. Rather than be offended by the demeaning treatment, Red had a goofy smile on his face, his tail swinging in wide, steady arcs behind him. Edge glared, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
“Oh, dinner! I’d love to stay and eat with you,” Queen Toriel replied, missing his intent, or ignoring it. Edge wanted to tell her as much, but he couldn't quite get the words out. While he hesitated, Red spoke up.  
  
“Please,” He simpered, being extra pathetic. “Our food is your food.” Queen Toriel smiled and moved past Edge to the couch, Red trailing after her like a pet. Edge stiffly turned to follow their progress.  
  
“That's not a problem, is it?” Queen Toriel asked, looking over her shoulder at Edge. The question sounded very much like it wasn't one.  
  
“Not at all,” Edge confirmed, some strange relief settling across his bones. “Please, sit down. It will be another hour or so.” Obeying the crown was only appropriate. Queen Toriel smiled and did so, the couch creaking a little. Red offered her a drink as Edge stalked into the kitchen. He bayed out a few laughs as he left her presence. This was almost too much.  
  
The oven was already hot, so all he had to do was put on the last layer of cheese and put the lasagna in. That done, he checked the silverware drawer. It was empty. Honey had probably grabbed Blueberry and found a more comfortable hiding place. Hopefully they had. It was going to be a while.  
  
Edge took his time putting the rest of the ingredients away and cleaning the counters. He didn't want to go back out there. The Queen’s unthinking takeover of their night annoyed him, and Red’s behavior was even worse. Red didn't respect anyone, so why should the Queen get this kind of treatment? Snapping out the towel with a huff, Edge draped it over the counter for the inevitable dishes. Grumbling, he headed back out. He couldn't delay any more. Red had already been alone with her for too long.  
  
They were much like he had left them, Toriel on the couch and Red on the floor next to her. He was sitting now, his shoulder against the couch as he leaned his skull against her leg. Queen Toriel murmured and pet him slowly. Edge stiffly walked to the other end of the couch and sat down.  
  
“What brings your highness to this part of the underground?”  
  
Queen Toriel eyed him with a smile that was just a bit too wide to be nice. She scratched at Red’s skull behind one ear.  
  
“I was merely looking for a quiet walk in the woods.”  
  
“You are welcome to return to it,” Edge murmured under his breath. Queen Toriel tilted her head, one horn tapping against the wall.  
  
“How did you meet my brother?” he asked, louder. Queen Toriel laughed and glanced over at Red.  
  
“He started stalking me.” Red flushed and looked away from Edge. “You know, I would like a cup of tea, after all. Go get me one, Red.” Despite any embarrassment Red might feel, he hopped to his feet and ran off to the kitchen, tail wagging enthusiastically. Edge stared after him.  
  
“Pathetic,” Edge whispered. Queen Toriel continued to look smug and amused. It was aggravating, like she knew how uncomfortable this made him and was doing it to spite him. He crossed his arms and let the silence grow.  
  
“Do you dislike me, Edge?” Queen Toriel asked. Edge recoiled at the forward question, his ears flattening and his tail tapping nervously against the couch.  
  
“No, no,” he insisted with a giggle he couldn’t suppress.  He shouldn’t criticize the Queen. “Just hope that you like dinner. And that it would hurry up—I don't want to waste too much of your highness’s time,” he added quickly. He also wanted her away from Red as quick as possible, but she didn't need to know that.  
  
“Edge—” she started to say with some firmness. Edge felt his skull start to tilt, unconsciously bending back to expose his neck. Fortunately, Red returned with the tea just then. Or not, since Edge had to see him practically glow as Queen Toriel thanked him for it. Edge caught her glancing at him while Red made doe eyes at her.  
  
“Come here,” Queen Toriel said suddenly, reaching for Red. He looked at Edge out of the side of his sockets, his face glowing. Edge hoped that Red would draw the line at crawling into her lap. He was disappointed.  
  
Red let the Queen pull him up, and she didn't just put him on her lap. Red ended up cradled in her arm, on his back, as she lounged on their couch. Red was extremely flushed by the time he was settled. His ears were back, but they kept trying to raise back up, clearly conflicted. His tail was tucked between his legs, laying across her arm as it twitched from side to side.  
  
“Adorable,” Queen Toriel muttered, setting her tea on the side table. Once her hand was free, she smoothed it over Red’s ribs. “Relax,” she commanded, and Red whimpered. His legs eased down and out, which made Edge glance away, even though he returned to watching—to make sure she didn’t go to far. Red’s skull rolled back, blatantly exposing his neck. He was submitting to her, in every possible way. Edge shifted on the couch, not entirely sure how to tell the Queen that this was inappropriate.  
  
Queen Toriel kept petting Red’s ribs. Typical Red, he dozed off quickly. When the Queen noticed she giggled and kept going. Edge ignored it, up until, as she pet down the ribs, she let her hand continue and stroked it along Red’s pelvis. Edge straightened. That was too much!  
  
“Quiet,” Queen Toriel said softly, but firmly. Edge’s jaw snapped shut and his ears sank. He watched silently as she rubbed Red gently through his shorts. He felt a little thrill, himself, from obeying her, but there were lines she was not going to get to cross with Red.  
  
“Mmm,” Red moaned sleepily and shook his skull slowly. “Your highn’?” He murmured. Queen Toriel smiled down at him.  
  
“I want you to form a pussy for me,” she said plainly. Edge tensed, ready to leap to his brother's defense when he rejected the Queen’s advances. Instead, with a much more alert gaze and a bright red skull, he nodded, and a matching glow appeared beneath her hand. Red moaned softly as Queen Toriel pressed into the magic, molding his shorts against it.  
  
“This isn't—” Edge started to say, but when Queen Toriel turned his attention towards him, he froze again.  
  
“Edge, just watch,” she ordered, and proceeded to stroke, rub, and pinch Red’s pussy though the fabric. Red writhed and groaned in her arms. He was especially loud when she got a little rougher. Edge did as she said, his head half cocked until he realized what he was doing and straightened it.  
  
“So good.” She praised as she pressed a finger against Red as if she was going to enter him, except the shorts stopped her. “Take these off,” she ordered, picking at the hem of one leg.  
  
“Yes,” Red whimpered, rushing to shove them off and expose himself to her. He was soaking wet already. When she immediately grabbed his legs and wrenched them open again, it only seemed to drip more.  
  
“Are you actually enjoying this?” Edge blurted. Red’s ashamed face made him regret the words. Queen Toriel glared at him. He tried to glare back, but he dropped his eyelights after only a moment. He had gotten the thrill, too.  
  
“You're fine,” she soothed. “Tell him how you feel.” Red looked a little panicked at that. He glanced over at Edge shyly, speaking softly.  
  
“…good. It feels good…I like it…” he ended by turning his face to bury it in Queen Toriel’s robe, ears flat to his skull. Edge was the one shamefaced, now. If his brother enjoyed it that much, so what. He glanced up at the second floor, where he hoped the bunnies were hiding.  
  
“Well then, I should let you…” he waved his hand without looking back.  
  
“You can stay,” Queen Toriel replied suggestively, as though it might be his turn next. He shouldn't want that, but he kind of did. Looking back at her, he found the same suggestion in her eyes. A whimper trembled past his jaw.  
  
Red moaned loudly, breaking the moment. Queen Toriel had his coccyx in her fist and was stroking it in sharp jerks. As Edge watched, Red began to thrust up against her, desperate whines coming from him. Queen Toriel removed her hand and wagged her finger at him.  
  
“Hold still,” she ordered. Red froze. With obvious care she grabbed ahold of his pelvis and lifted it until Red was hanging upside down against her chest. Queen Toriel took a moment to adjust his legs so they draped over her shoulder before licking at one of them. Red’s expression slackened with pleasure. Then her long tongue began to explore his magic. The red mound almost seemed to pulse as Red groaned loudly.  
  
Edge looked away. This was getting more intense. His tail tapped a nervous rhythm, hopefully just nerves. Red moaned very loudly, startling him. He glanced back and found Queen Toriel’s snout buried in Red’s pussy. With her head tilted forward, her horns dipped towards Edge, almost a threat. Red kept moaning, and Edge forced his gaze to the floor, an uncomfortable heat spreading through his bones.  
  
“If you really don't want a turn, you may go,” Queen Toriel commented unexpectedly. She had come up for air, and was licking along her mouth. Edge should have left, but he hesitated. He kind of did want one, even though letting her boss him around would be humiliating. Whimpering, Edge leaned forward and exposed his neck go her. His face burned with shame, but other parts of him were hot from the thought of what she might do.  
  
“Very well,” Queen Toriel smirked. “Go ahead and touch yourself while you wait.” Edge sat back, hardly believing what he had done. He shook his skull out of habit, but his hand slipped up off the couch and onto his femur.  
  
Queen Toriel went back to work on Red, and his sounds of pleasure continued. Edge tensed, doing his best not to wonder what it felt like. Being under her was far too easy to imagine, his body driven by her whim. He heard her chuckle. He had whined out loud at the thought. Edge flushed and glared at her.  
  
Red was completely dazed, now. His hips wiggled back and forth, trying to draw Queen Toriel’s attention back to them. She ignored him to stare at Edge more.  
  
“Play with yourself,” she said in a husky voice. There was no hint of suggestion anymore. Edge huffed and tilted his skull back, baring his neck again as he loosened his belt and unzipped his pants. Her hard gaze should have shamed him, but his magic was ready to go at the first touch. It formed into his cock, already mostly hardened. When he pulled it out, Queen Toriel chuckled again, but didn't order him to change it.  
  
Red whined loudly, still dangling in front of the Queen. He was starting to drip, right down the front of his pelvis, with arousal. His hands hovered in front of him. They kept weaving up towards his pussy and then dropping some.  
  
“You,” Queen Toriel gave Red’s magic a lick, which made Red sigh, “are not to touch yourself.” Red gasped. She proceeded to lower him to her lap, where she cradled him again, but this time without touching him herself. Red looked bewildered, but his hands stayed away from the soaked magic.  
  
By the time Queen Toriel’s expectant gaze returned to Edge, he had his hand wrapped around his cock. The touch felt good, though he suspected hers would feel better. Not that he wanted that. He definitely didn't want her to tell him exactly how to touch himself…. She must have read something on his face.  
  
“Stroke it, slowly,” she ordered. Edge’s hand moved up and down the length, bones catching on the flesh occasionally. Queen Toriel watched him intently. Edge wondered if she liked the show. Instinctively, his body shifted, laying back against the arm of the couch and spreading his legs. Queen Toriel made a sound of approval and his soul warmed further.  
  
Which made it very confusing when she stood and walked away from the couch, still holding Red. Her horns scraped the ceiling as she went towards the kitchen.  
  
“You highness…” Edge called after her, dick still in hand. The Queen held up her hand in a gesture to wait. Edge begrudgingly did, and eventually she came back with a familiar bottle and a very squirmy Red. His ears were flush with his skull, but his hands were still firmly by his sides.  
  
Edge couldn't focus on him too much, because Queen Toriel was pouring olive oil over his cock and hand. It was only a little, but it slicked him up nicely.  
  
“Grab it firmly,” Queen Toriel ordered as she sat back down. “Long, firm strokes.” Edge nodded. He gasped as his hand closed around the base of his cock. With the added lubrication it slid easily up to the tip without catching. He groaned.  
  
“There you go,” she added, after he had gone up and down a few times. Her heated gaze made everything he was feeling that bit more exciting. He laughed under his breath. Red watched on with desperate want. She hadn’t gone back to stimulating him.  
  
“Don’t you dare finish, Edge,” the Queen gave him another command after he had stroked himself for her for a while. She had gone back to petting Red, but mostly on the ribs. She only rubbed his pussy occasionally, keeping him aroused and needy. Edge was almost to the point of losing control himself, so that order was very unwelcome. He glared at her, but he knew he would do as she said.  
  
“You’ve been good,” Queen Toriel finally said, to Red.  He whined and exposed himself to her more. Rather than continuing teasing him with her hand or her mouth, she picked him up and posed him over her lap, straddling her crotch. Edge watched, curious what she intended to do to him like that.  
  
Red’s hips settled over a bulge that Edge could have sworn wasn’t there before. Red moaned, immediately rubbing his hips over it. Queen Toriel finally game some indication that she was affected. Her fur ruffled around her neck as a shiver moved through her.  
  
She left Red to rock on the bulge as she pulled her robe up slowly from between them. Each time the fabric slid against him, Red cried out. His face-was bright, and his ears stood straight up, excited.  
  
Eventually, Queen Toriel got the hem free. A glowing, purple-red cock sat between her legs, now directly against Red’s pussy. He laughed and ground down against it joyfully.  
  
“Stop,” she commanded huskily. Red froze, hovering above her cock. With lidded eyes she lifted him with one hand, the other positioning the tip between his legs. Edge’s hand stilled as he watched, anticipation thick in the air.  
  
Red’s ears went back as she lowered him down onto it. He giggled, followed by a whimper that might have been a little pained. The Queen’s length was impressive, longer than Edge’s even, though she was also just larger than him in general. Edge tensed, ready to intervene if she was too large, but Red’s groan as she got as deep as possible into him sounded gratified.  
  
His brother kept moaning as Queen Toriel lifted and lowered him along her cock. Edge felt a pang of jealousy at the noise. His hand wasn’t all that satisfying put next to Red’s obvious bliss. Toriel caught his eye and pushed Red down particularly hard. He howled before breaking into breathless laughter. Edge flushed and looked away.  
  
“Edge,” Queen Toriel even had a laugh in her voice. She liked to tease, apparently. “Come here, kneel next to me.” She pointed around Red towards the floor between her legs. Edge begrudgingly did so, leaving his cock to bob and leak pre-cum onto the carpet.  
  
Beneath Red’s pelvis, Queen Toriel’s pussy glistened. Her hand touched the back of his skull, startling him, and urged him forwards. His ears folded back, but he went. The thrill of letting her demand this of him outweighed his apprehension.  He pressed his tongue to the folds, doing his best to ignore the liquid smearing all over his face.  
  
Movement above him had his looking from the top edge of his sockets. It was Red, of course. Queen Toriel was bouncing him up and down on her cock, and he was clearly enjoying it. Edge thrust his tongue into the Queen and wondered when it would be his turn. His cock was still rock hard. He grabbed it again and managed a few strokes between devoting his attention to her, but it was far from enough.  
  
More liquid gushed around his face as Red yelled. Edge jerked back instinctively, but Queen Toriel’s hand was still behind him. She pressed him deeper into the folds of her pussy, covering him in her arousal. Edge sputtered and struggled, his hips thrusting into his hand as it dribbled even more. Fuck, he was so horny. At lease the mess hid what might have been tears.  
  
By the time he was released, Red was gone from above him. Edge looked frantically around and found him on the couch where Edge had been sitting. He was sprawled out. Between his legs, his magic was soaked, and he still trembled slightly. His grin was satisfied, tail lazily wagging against the couch.  
  
Queen Toriel suddenly stood and yanked Edge up with her by his shirt. He bared his teeth with a sharp bark of laughter. Queen Toriel snickered in response and turned around, Edge still in her grasp. He stumbled, falling onto the couch where she had been sitting. Her warmth enveloped him. Her scent tickled his nose.  
  
She made it that much worse by leaning over him. Her soft breasts squished up against his ribs while she put her head next to his skull. His ears laid back yet again, some of her arousal oozing out of their way.  
  
“Change it,” she murmured and grabbed his cock. Edge groaned, almost missing the words in the bliss of her touch.  
  
“But it's already…” he protested. Queen Toriel huffed, hot breath blowing across his bones. Edge wilted. He was filled with a strong desire to obey her, despite the request being completely unreasonable. Surely pleasing the Queen was worth the effort, and then she would leave him as satisfied as Red. With an anxious whine, Edge pushed his magic to adjust and re-form.  
  
“That’s it, make me a pussy to fuck,” the Queen hummed, her voice surprisingly delicate and soft. Her hand prodded the magic while it was still forming, rubbing at the mass through his inlet as if it was already a pussy. Edge groaned, and his legs fell further open. Under her hand, it did become one, swollen and dripping.  
  
“Very good,” Queen Toriel praised huskily and massaged the lips in earnest. After being neglected for so long, her touch almost burned with heightened sensation. He bucked up into it, but she drew away. Edge groaned.  
  
“No, don't stop,” he huffed.  
  
“What do we say if we want someone to do something for us?” She asked archly.  
  
“Please,” Edge murmured, his face burning. “Please touch me.” The little bit of whine he heard in his own voice made the begging that much more pathetic.  
  
However, Queen Toriel smiled and pressed herself against him again. Her body covered his, and then some, soft fur poking through his bones. Her breasts rubbed against his ribs as she adjusted herself below, out of his sight. She had him trapped on the couch, which was terrifying and exhilarating. His tail wagged, swishing against her legs with each pass. She smiled at him, but , other than a crinkle around her eyes, he got no warning before she plunged into him.  
  
“Ah!” Edge cried out. She was thick, so thick, and he was not used to having a pussy at all. Thankfully, all the teasing had gotten him nice and wet. His magic stretched as she went deeper. Edge clutched at her arms, but the pain quickly subsided and pleasure took its place. Queen Toriel’s cock shifted out and back in, rubbing along his pussy and sending waves of sensation out through his pelvis.  
  
Her hips moved, but the rest of her body stayed put, pressing him into the couch. She would be smothering him, if he needed to breathe. They rocked together with each powerful thrust, the Queen’s strength overwhelming. Edge tilted his skull back and moaned. She immediately nosed at the exposed bone, acknowledging his submission. Edge’s magic tightened, gratified, and her cock rubbed him that much more.  
  
Edge did his best to wrap his legs around hers, but he only made it around the sides. He went as far as he could, squeezing her with his knees. She responded by lengthening her thrusts, each one hanging as she drew out before she shoved the entire thing back in hard enough to rattle his bones. His jaw clacked together painfully, but it felt amazing.  
  
Gasping, Edge felt his magic tighten even further. Queen Toriel moaned as she forced her way into his squeezing pussy. His body applied all the right movements to arch up under her, but couldn't follow through. Even being denied that made him whine and roll his skull back. His ears were plastered to his skull.  
  
Queen Toriel huffed, thrusting a few more times as he orgasmed before finishing herself. His magic swelled with her release, which seemed to go on forever. Edge’s legs lost their hold and fell to stretch out towards the floor. His upper body went limp under Queen Toriel, as exhausted as he was satisfied.  
  
“Very nice,” Queen Toriel commented after the last spurt of cum, only a little breathless. She slid out of Edge and stood. After a half turn towards the door, she paused and dipped to nuzzle Edge, then a snoring Red.  
  
“I’ll have to visit again sometime.”  
  
Edge watched her leave with a tightness in his soul. He wasn't sure if it was anxiety or anticipation.  
—-  
Something small and wriggly was pressing up against Edge’s ribs. His hand absently lifted his hand and felt around until he found Honey’s skull. The bunny’s ears were silky.  
  
“You awake?” He asked, pushing past Edge’s hand to crawl up onto his chest. Edge lifted his skull just enough to look down at him. Honey seemed okay, possibly less disheveled that usual. If Edge has to guess, Blue had found an outlet for his nerves.  
  
“Yes?” Edge replied, and scooped Honey up so he could roll over. He set Honey in the curve of his chest once he settled. Honey cuddled into him and sighed. They landed in a soft silence as Edge absently stroked his ears. Edge’s kept folding back, shame and worry tugging at them.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he finally blurted when it got to be too much. Honey looked at him and cocked his skull. The tip of one ear brushed Edge’s ribs, making him snort. He vaguely remembered collecting himself after Queen Toriel left. He’d managed to prod Red into going up to his room and sleep before noticing the burning smell starting to permeate the house. After he had disposed of the ruined lasagna, Edge had fallen into bed and passed out without a single thought about the bunnies.  
  
“Well, I shoved you in a drawer,” Edge started, avoiding naming what he was most deeply ashamed of.  
  
“That you did,” Honey laughed. “I found a shortcut out.”  
  
“Dinner was ruined.”  
  
“We found some snacks to nibble on buried on Red’s floor. Blueberry was a little weirded out, but it's fine.”  
  
“We were… loud.”  
  
“Yeah you were,” Honey confirmed with a laugh. He crept up until he was tucked against Edge’s clavicle, as close as he could get and still look Edge in the sockets. “So what?”  
  
“I… I slept with the Queen…” Edge flattened his ears, and his tail pulled inwards. Honey stared up at him blankly. Maybe he hadn't realized. He had heard them, though.  
  
“So?” Honey repeated.  
  
“So…” Edge’s cheeks flared with heat. He couldn't keep looking at Honey, so he looked past him. “I thought that we, you and I, were kind of… well, you know… that we had developed something… you see, I felt like we had started to build a connection that was more…”  
  
As Edge talked, Honey slowly sat up straight. His ears stood tall, quivering slightly.  
  
“That we’re a couple?” He asked, a bit of a laugh in his voice. Edge’s soul pounded. He nodded hesitantly.  
  
“I think so, too,” Honey confirmed almost immediately. Edge’s ears shot back up, dropping halfway again as Honey leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Edge’s. He kept it there for a while, and Edge saw no reason to encourage him to stop. His soul was still pounding, but the cause had changed completely. When Honey did lift his mouth away, he punctuated the kiss with a little lick before sitting back.  
  
Edge laughed, his tail lifting the covers as it wagged. He had kind of thought he was imagining something where there was nothing, but Honey felt the same way. He'd kissed him. He was beaming at Edge. With another bark of laughter, Edge pushed his skull forward and nuzzled Honey. The bunny laughed, his hands stroking Edge’s face as he rolled around on the bed.  
  
Edge’s excitement didn't overwhelm his common sense, thankfully, and he stopped, giving Honey a break, but staying close to him. Honey giggled occasionally, warming Edge’s soul. They lapsed into a glowing silence, Honey petting Edge’s face this time.  
  
“You really don't care?” Edge asked, a bit of worry creeping back in. “That I slept with her?”  
  
“Edge, look,” Honey propped himself up with one elbow. “It's not a big deal. Bunnies are kinda…” he glanced away with a little orange blush. Edge had a feeling he knew what he meant, so he nodded solemnly. “Which I’m going to need to know if you’re okay with. What you and I have is… different, special.” He set a hand on Edge’s face and smiled. Edge smiled back.  
  
“Yeah,” Edge answered, feeling a little giddy about the way Honey described their relationship.  
  
Honey brightened more, somehow, and dove into Edge’s neck to cuddle him there. Edge stroked his back and basked in what had just happened. He hadn't even made it out of bed, and he had a boyfriend now.  
  
“We can't sleep all day,” he commented, thinking about what he could achieve outside of bed.  
  
“Are you sure?” Honey popped his skull back out, giving Edge a suggestive look.  
  
“Well… maybe one day wouldn't hurt…” Edge caved almost immediately, ready to enjoy the bunny’s company in a whole new way.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Pillowfort and Twitter now!


End file.
